Unfogging Oddities
by Dawn96
Summary: Remus enjoys another day in Divinations...


_**AN: It's been so long since I made a fanfiction and posted it... I unearthed this while rummaging through my old files- along with a few more. Review?**_**  
><strong>

**Unfogging Oddities**

* * *

><p>With his cheek on his aching palm, Remus Lupin sat, his eyes bleary and collar sweaty in the sweltering heat of the classroom, drinking hot sweltering tea as classwork. Why did he choose to take this subject again? Professor Melina babbled on and on, on how tea leaves were supposed to 'unfog' his future.<p>

Sirius sat opposite him, surprising as he was usually with James, making faces at the tea pot as he looked at his reflection… the heat definitely got to him. James was sprawled on the table, his tea cup forgotten, as he started to transfigure pieces of paper to animals and making them battle each other- the tablecloth was stained already- and Peter… was the only one paying rapt attention. Of all the subjects Peter wanted to ace…

Remus rubbed his aching temples, watching the clock tick slowly. A groan sounded in his throat as he had to spend more than half an hour in hell.

"Now, switch your teacups with whoever is opposite you and using the guide that the inner eye permitted me to inform you to buy…"

"At last, something to do!" Sirius muttered as he took Remus' teacup. "Remus, let's unfog your future, eh? Excited?"

"Very," he commented dryly.

"Ok then!" Sirius said cheerfully, a complete contrast to the drowsy surroundings. "Now, you have… an upside down bird of-a-sort, with a twig sticking out. There's a Quaffle to the side and… mist. Yup, definitely mist."

"So, James is going to throw a Quaffle at me at some point in my life-"

"Shush, impatient one!" Sirius exclaimed, as he twisted the cup around.

With a melodramatic flourish, he took out his text book and threw it on the table, knocking over their ink bottles and quills in the process. He didn't seem to mind- and Remus was too tired to care- as he started to rifle between the pages.

"Ok! Bird: You are going on a journey… but alone!" he whispered.

"That's me when I take the potions practical exam," Remus waved his hand carelessly.

"There's no twig here, so let's go for wonky cross. Wonky Cross: a warning sign. Ooooh," he said ominously.

"That's me failing my potions practical," Remus stated flatly.

"Quaffle: Achievement."

"Achieve-" Remus started sarcastically before eying the boy carefully. "There's 'Quaffle' in there?"

"Nope!" Sirius said brightly. "I went for apple- you know, a Quaffle looks like an over-sized apple… well, to me anyways," he said with a shrug. "Then, mist: troubles and problems. So, to sum it all up, you're going to go on a journey, by yourself, and you're going to achieve something… with problems… and troubles…?" Sirius flinched horribly and set the book down gingerly. "Well… you're a lost cause."

"Thanks, that makes me feel so much better-"

"Have we unfogged the future? I feel your aura is pulsing!" Professor Melina exclaimed, her eccentric hair frizzing around her head. "Come on, now- give me the cup!"

Sirius looked up, overcoming the surprise of her presence and gave her the cup, which she immediately snatched and became looking deep into. A few moment of silence- and James' occasional yawn- before she let out a terrified scream. The cup flew from her hands and landed in a heap of glass, which made her yell out again. From surprise and shock, Sirius screamed with her as he jolted out of his seat- while James suddenly looked green: he had squashed a transfigure lion with his hand, and blood was freely flowing out of the bones peaking through the flesh.

"Not again…" Remus muttered, rubbing his swelling temples.

"My dear boy- too young! Oh, goodness me! Merlin help you- my…" she gasped, collapsing onto her vibrant chair, as she held a hand on her forehead, her eyes closed as she breathed in and out deeply.

"Oh goodness- no! No!"

"What is it, professor?" A Ravenclaw, Benjy Fenwick called out.

"It's too early for you- still a young boy!" she sobbed.

A few girls ran out of their seats, patting her hand comfortingly, a few of them close to tears as well.

"Attention seeker," Sirius muttered, glaring at the woman, "why are they even crying?"

"My dear boy," she said, pointing a shaking finger towards him. "You have- you have…"

"The grim," Remus said flatly.

"The Grim!" Melina cried out, breathing heavily.

"The grin? What's the grin?" Peter called out, excited with all the action going on.

"Omen of death, Peter," Remus stated calmly, as Professor Melina was too busy sobbing on the girls on how he was too young a boy. "Apparently I'm dying soon."

"You're dying!" Peter exclaimed, fear in his beady eyes, oblivious to the heavy sarcasm that layered Remus' speech.

He began to shake at James- who had been prodding the squashed lion- talking quickly about the current situation as though Remus was indeed near his death. Sirius began to draw a mustache on his face with his quill- that made the ink run down his face making it look more like a disease than a mustache- and was currently admiring himself by the teapot. While, Remus… he just put his head down, too tired to care as he knocked the teacup over.

"As if full moon wasn't enough…"


End file.
